Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Perdition's Emissary
by Grendle1853
Summary: A determined man gets released from prison to take down an evil he helped bring into the world. Pretty much all OC.


A tall, muscular man is currently doing one handed pull ups in his prison cell. With his free arm he is reading a black covered book. As he exercises two prison guards and a man in an expensive suite show up in front of his cell. "You got company," one of the guards tells him.

The prisoner stops exercising, closes the book, and turns to the new arrivals.

"What kind of company?" he asks.

"One you've been praying for," the other guard answers. "Follow us," he says while opening the door to the cell.

The prisoner is lead to the showers where there is a fresh set of clothes for him. "Clean yourself up, when your done the guards will lead you to me," the suite tells him, before leaving.

Still having no idea whats going on, but handling the situation cooly, the prisoner showers, changes, and then follows the waiting guards. To his surprise the guards lead him out of the building, and then out of the prison's outer most wall to the open world that the man hasn't seen or felt for over five years. Parked on the highway out in front of the prison is an expensive car with a man in the uniform in the driver seat and the suite in sitting in the back.

"Whats going on?" the prisoner finally asks.

"Like I told you, its what you've been praying for," the guard tells him.

The prisoner hands the man the black covered book he'd been reading, the golden lettering spelling "Holy Bible" shining in the sunlight on the front of it. "Take care of yourself," he tells the guard before getting in the car.

As the expensive car drives away, the guard opens up the Bible, to see several notes written in the margins as well as several passages underlined and circled. "Odd, fellow," the guard muses as he turn through the pages.

"I suppose you are wondering who I am, and why I've orchestrated your release?" the suite asks.

"Yes," the prisoner simply answers.

"I am Lamont Alard, and I work for the Speedwagon Foundation," he explains.

"Isn't that a charity group?" the Prisoner asks.

"Yes," Lamont answers. "But since we were founded, the Foundation has also secretly worked to protect the world from paranormal threats. In that effort we have discovered the remarkable things you have done while incarcerated...through use of your Stand."

"Stand?" the Prisoner asks.

"The...spirit that you summon, the one that no one else has been able to see, that can do amazing things via your will. It is not a spirit at all, it in fact is something called a Stand. I'm curious, what do you call it?" Lamont asks.

"The Vengeful One," the Prisoner answers.

"Hmm...In any event it lead us to investigating your arrest and your initial statement. After researching everything we believe your story," Lamont tells him.

"You believe that I didn't commit those murders? You believe...that Azule is real?" the Prisoner asks.

"We do, that alone would be enough for us to help you...but then there is your family as well," Lamont answers.

"I have no family," the Prisoner tells him.

"I know that you are an orphan, but you are still related to a powerful family that has done great things for this world and the Speedwagon Foundation is eternally bound to it. The star shaped birthmark on your shoulder is passed down the family line, and a DNA test confirmed your connection," Lamont explains.

"Thats all well and good, but now that I'm out I have important business I must intend too first," the Prisoner tells him.

"Yes, Azule. You intended to stop him. Thats good, because we intend to help you. Here this is your new identity," Lamont tells him, handing him a folder.

The Prisoner opens the folder and reads a bit. "Jordan Joestar?" he asks.

"People can call you: Jojo," Lamont tells him.

…

Its late at night in a warehouse that sits on the docks of one of the bad parts of New Jersey. Several shady men move crates of ill gotten goods from boats to trucks. A large man in a purple Jersey, red bandanna, jeans, and steel toed boots stood into the center of it with a phone in hand and a gun in his belt. "Get it moving, I want this place empty by dawn!" he shouts at to his cohorts.

"Your operation looks bigger on the inside," the newly freed prisoner says as he saunters into the warehouse. Now the man's hair is bleached blond, but short, and spiky, and he's dressed in a massive overcoat as well as a pair of dress trousers and a gray button up dress shirt.

"Who's watching the front?!" the boss shouts at as he sees the man walk inside.

"All four of them are taking a nap outside right now," the new comer tells him.

The boss pulls out large automatic pistol and points it at him. "Yeah, and your about to sleep forever. Who the hell are you?" he asks.

"You can call me, Jojo," the blond man in the coat tells him.

"Yeah, what did they use to call you?" the boss asks.

"Doesn't matter. I came to ask you about someone who used to run with you guys, a dude named Marty the Fly?" Jojo asks.

The boss cocks the gun and takes off the safety. "Those wouldn't have been my last words. Goodbye, Jojo," he says.

"The Vengeful One," Jojo whispers. While the criminals in the warehouse are taken aback, confused, none but Jojo himself see his Stand appear and stand in front of him. The Vengeful One stands as tall as Jojo himself (standing around 6' 4"), if possible a little bit more muscular. While The Vengeful One's shape is that of a man, its flesh seems to be made of swirling purple cosmic energy, and it wears a pair of leather pants, barbwire wrapped around its fists, and a black hooded cape that hid his head in shadow all except for his glowing red eyes.

The momentary confusion passes and the boss opens fire. The Vengeful One's hands move faster than the human eye can see, catching each and every bullet shot at Jojo, before opening up its hands and letting the bullets drop to the ground, stunning all the men watching as all they could see where the projectiles stopping in mid air, moving about a bit and then dropping.

The boss drops his empty weapon. "Wha...?" he stammers.

"Marty the Fly. Where can I find him?" Jojo asks.

"Get him!" the boss yells to his men.

All the surrounding criminals rush at Jojo as the man walks straight towards the boss. As each of the thugs get within a few feet of the man in the big coat, The Vengeful One sends them flying away with a sweep of its arms, leaving Jojo untouched. Jojo eventuall finishes his walk and ends up standing right in front of the boss.

"Wha...what are you?" the boss asks.

The larger man puts his hands on the boss's shoulders and leans down to look the man in the eyes. "Marty the Fly. Where can I find him?" Jojo asks the man.

"He...he runs us now. He doesn't live around here no more though...he lives in New York...he's been busy lately with...stuff..." the man stammers.

"Slow down, and tell me everything you know," Jojo tells him.

…

A few minutes later the large man and his invisible follower leave the warehouse and many unconscious criminals behind. Jojo then gets behind the wheel of a vintage blue mustang that he arrived in, looks checks the mirror and then starts the car. "Well, looks like we're going to New York. You excited?" he asks The Vengeful One, now sitting in the passenger seat next to him. In answer the Stand simply turns to him and smiles. "Great, lets ride," he tells him, before driving off.

…

In a large expensive church in northern New York State, a tall man in a white tuxedo with slicked back brown hair talks on a cellphone. "Yes Martin, I know that you'd be here if you could. Do not worry, I understand that you had to take care of the product first. That's what has paid for my wedding after all!" he says into the cellphone. "Yes, yes. I'll see you after we get back from the honeymoon," said man says before hanging up.

"I still don't like this Bucho, there are too many holes in the security..." a large henchman says to the drug lord until he is slapped across the face hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"You dare bring this up to me again, now?! I am about to walk out to the God Damn alter!" Bucho yells down at the man on the floor.

"Bucho?! We are in the house of God," an elderly woman in the room says to him.

"Yes, I am sorry mama, please forgive my unintended blaspheme," he tells the old woman.

"You must apologize to the Lord, so that he does not send calamity down upon you and your bride," the old woman demands.

"Of course," Bucho says. The drug lord closes his eyes and brings his hands together in prayer. "Oh heavenly father..."

"Bucho!" another henchman says as he bursts into the room. "Your running late, Boss."

"...please wait for me to do this properly at another time," Bucho says, racing out of the room yelling, "Go to Salma, mama!" as he goes.

Bucho rushes through the churches main hall with family, friends, and "employees" seated on either side of him, until he reaches the alter. "Wait, who are you?" Bucho asks the priest waiting there, one far larger and younger than he was expecting.

"Where's Father Rodriguez?!" Bucho demands.

"My superior has fallen ill, sir. I am truly sorry, he's been in the bathroom for quite sometime, I believe it was his lunch," the mystery priest explains.

"Of all things...you are capable of performing the ceremony, right?" the gangster asks.

"I am, sir," the other man answers.

"Good, good, that will have to do," Bucho says. He fixes his tuxedo and takes his place next to the alter. "Lets get this show on the road." On that cue, the organ starts playing.

As the music starts the bridal parade starts through the door. At its tail is a line of women in lime green gowns, at its head a young girl tossing out flowers on the ground, and behind her is Bucho's mother and his bride walking step by step next to each other. The bride is a captivating woman, the type capable of taking a man's breath away. A long legged woman of Latin decent wrapped in a body hugging tight white and lacy gown, with long curly raven black hair falling in waves down her back visible behind her veil. When she reaches her groom, he lifts up her veil to reveal a pair of sharp eyes and beautiful face that brightens up the already well illuminated room. After taking her in for a second, Bucho nods to the priest.

"We are gathered here today, before God almighty, so that..." the Priest says in a loud, clear voice, "...Bucho here can tell me where to find Marty the Fly!"

All the gathered guests gasp in shock as Bucho and all of his groomsmen pull out guns and point them at the priest. "Who the Hell are you?!" the gangster asks.

"Call me, Jojo," Jordan Joestar answers. "And I believe all the good people are waiting on an answer."

"Here's your answer, Jojo!" Bucho says, shooting his gun.

In a flash The Vengeful One catches the bullet in mid flight. Before the other gun men can get over their shock, The Vengeful One rips up the Alter and flings it at the line of grooms men as Jojo himself knocks the pistol out of Bucho's hand. "As I was saying Bucho, Marty the Fly?" he asks.

"Marty? Shouldn't you be looking for me?" the bride asks, in a voice that sounds nothing like a human woman.

"Salma?" Bucho asks.

"Azule!" Jojo sneers in rage as his stand rears up, ready to attack.

"Black Betty," the possessed woman says. As the words escape her mouth, a tall figure steps out from behind her. It resembles a cross between a woman and a motorcycle, with a female body made of black metal with red racing flames running up her side, half a wheel on the back of her calves and forearms, two chrome handlebars sticking out of her temples, and a leather saddle on the stomach under her breasts. Other than the woman who summoned it, the only other person in the church who can see it is Jojo.

"Another Stand," the false priest says.

As he takes a step forward Azule shouts, "Bam-ba-Lam!" When she shouts that her stand begins to dance, and with each jerk of its hips a ball of bright yellow light shouts out from it, and in the blink of an eye three of them head straight towards Jojo. The other stand users jumps to the side, but while the shots miss him they each hit Bucho, all three of them exploding on impact and blowing the man apart. "Oopse," Azule says, before cackling. "So much for a, white wedding!"

"Vengeful One!" Jojo shouts, leaping towards the possessed woman as his Stand swings an fist at her. Before the blow impacts, the evil light in the woman's eyes disappears. Somehow Jojo notices that, and stops himself with the Vengeful One's fist a milimeter away from her face.

Salma stumbles back and falls to her knees in shock. "What...?" the woman asks looking up at the horrific Stand that looms above her. Then she looks around it and sees whats left of her fiance lying in blood on the ground. "Bucho!" she yells in fear and horror as she pulls herself up and runs over to his fallen form.

Jojo looks sadly at the crying woman, before his eyes scan the room. Most of the guests have already left the bizarre scene, but in the back next to the door stands one man, and in his eyes is the same evil that was a few moments ago in Salma. The demonic evil of Azule. Jojo and the old man lock gaze for a second before the man flees out the door and the Stand user races after him.

A few moments later Jojo kicks open the door to the outside to find people running about in the parking lot in all directions, until finally he sees the old man hop on a motorcycle. A he begins to ride away, Jojo chases after him. While the old man is on a vehicle, he is forced to weave around the people and retreating cars, while the irate young man following him simply pushes aside or leaps over all in his way.

The old man on the bike finally reaches the open road, but before he can peel out Jojo is right beside him, with The Vengeful One rearing back a fist. "Black Hole Son," Azule says. At that command a Stand forms between Jojo and the possessed man. It stands barely four feet tall, dressed in a boy's school uniform, with bright gold skin and empty blue eyes.

"Another Stand?" Jojo asks.

Almost in answer the Stand opens its mouth, and spits out a black blob. Jojo dodges left as The Vengeful One dodges right, so the blob flies between them. However after it goes a few dozen feet the blob explodes outwards into a a ten foot black hole that begins sucking in all around it. Several poor passersby are forced to hold onto to their cars for dear life, as a small poodle is sucked in and seemingly crushed to death. The gravitational pull nearly rips Jojo into, but he reaches out with his Stand and is able to hold out until the hole finally disappears, leaving a gory and disgusting ball of dead dog to fall to the ground. Jordan looks up then, but both Black Hole Son and its user are gone.

The young man pulls himself up and dusts himself off. "Next time, you bastard," he promises, before walking away.


End file.
